


Rhapsodic

by renminrise



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst, Dancer Jaemin, Lucas as Renjun brother, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Short-memory syndrome, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renminrise/pseuds/renminrise
Summary: A heart always do the best at recognizing people rather than your brains. Renjun that keep forgetting about the pink haired guy and Jaemin that keep trying to make the guy who sit on the bench remember about him. An everlasting love story.





	Rhapsodic

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy reading~

It all started when Jaemin accidentally broke his back ribs when he was practicing his dance. And now he needs to change his daily life, it went from going to a practice room every day to going on hospital every day to attend a therapy for his back injury.

 

Of course, he is sad about this whole situation, but he didn’t know that he will gain something from it.

 

-☽-

 

The hospital was really crowded unlike the usual, normally Jaemin only needs 20 to 30 minutes until his turn. But for now, the nurse says he needs to wait for 1 until 2 hours.

 

It was dreading for him as he was waiting while doing nothing except breathing until a good idea just reaches his brains. It has been a month since he’s been doing this routine, but up until now, he hasn’t visited the hospital garden yet. A lot of patient says that the garden in this hospital can enchant you with its own magnificence. And Jaemin is that type of person who will don’t believe what people says until he sees it with his own eyes.

 

Jaemin still has 1 hour and 30 minutes to go to the garden for enjoying its scenery.

 

-☽-

 

When Jaemin just finished his last step, he already showed by a beautiful _lea_. Now he knows why the patient says this place is beautiful.

 

But something caught his eyes more than just the beauty of the garden. There’s one man or maybe a boy just chilling and sitting in one of the bench on that garden. This boy really enchants Jaemin with his beautiful brown orbs, and also that dulcet lips he owns that make Jaemin surely want to taste it.

 

This boy radiance a serene ambiance, which makes Jaemin feels like he’s in heaven. Is this what people say ’love in the first sight’, he is just feeling it right now.

 

No words needed to be spoken by that boys and yet Jaemin already falling in deep into this boy.

 

He is not a Leo if he just let this boy go, it’s time to apply all the pickup lines he’s been learning all this time.

 

Slowly but sure, Jaemin takes his steps towards the said boy. While crossing fingers, Jaemin hope this will went well.

 

The more he gets closer to the boy the more this boy gives a pulchritude vibe. It’s like all the fairy was dancing above his head, which is impossible but that’s the best Jaemin can describe about the boy that sitting on the bench.

 

”Hello!” The said boys kinda jumped when he heard Jaemin voice there, and Jaemin keeps think that the boy in front of him is very cute. God must take his times carefully when he create this boy.

 

While holding his sketches or maybe just a scribble book, the cute boy let out his soft voice. ”Who are you?”

_Who are you?? Of course, he will ask this stupid question Jaemin._

 

Just like he just get hit by the whole mountain. Finally, Jaemin realizes he needs to introduce himself first.

 

”Silly me didn’t introduce my self first, so I’m Jaemin! I’m doing a back therapy here.” Jaemin gives his best smile.

 

”I’m Renjun, is your back already okay?” Still with sparkly eyes and cute voice, Renjun ask him that.

_God. He’s so precious. Ugh, he even asked if my back is okay even though he just meets me._ Jaemin having some monologue with his own self.

 

”I just start doing it for about a month Renjun, I guess I still need to do it for 5 or 6 months more,” Try his best to explain it.

 

Renjun just cutely nodding his head, “So you still have 6 months more adventures.”

 

Renjun words just confuse him, “Adventure??”

 

”Well, I like to call the therapy as an adventure and the one who get therapy as a hero,” Renjun smiles while showing his cute small gum.

 

Renjun smile radiance vibes that make you want to smile with him, you can’t ignore the cuteness he radiates.

 

”Then, I am a hero?”

 

”Yes, you are,” Still with his gummy smile.

 

Jaemin fake crying there, ”I feel honored.”

 

Renjun just laughs at Jaemin fakeness there and showing more his pretty smile.

 

”I didn’t know that you are funny, Jaemin,” Renjun laughs were like a melody for Jaemin ears. He didn’t know that a laugh can make you fall deeper to someone.

 

”I didn’t know that too,” Jaemin joins Renjun laugh.

 

-☽-

 

The time ephemeral quickly, it’s already the times for Jaemin to say goodbye to this mellifluous moments. The nurse already calls him to meet the doctor because it’s already his turn, it’s hard to say goodbye to this mysterious pretty boy. But he still needs to do his therapy, the boy gives Jaemin the last smile with a beautiful smile planted on his _diaphanous_ lips and his beautiful crescent eyes.

 

-☽-

 

For today, Jaemin make an early appointment with his doctor because he has a goal, which is ’meet the love of his life’ or you can say the boy that sits on the bench yesterday. The boy that already make Jaemin fall deep into his charms.

 

”Let’s do my other activities~,” a smirk planted on his face.

 

-☽-

 

Like what he imagined, the boy that appears on his dream last night is still there. Sit elegantly while drawing something on his scribbles book. The sun _maneuvers_ it light to the said boy, and now he look like an angel that lose their wings.

 

The boy just sits effortlessly like what he always do but he once the said boy steals Jaemin’s heart again.

 

Jaemin slowly approached the boy, make sure he doesn't make any sound.

 

”Hei!” Once again with his lame greetings. And once again the said boy shocked because of Jaemin greeting.

 

”Sorry! I must have made you shocked there,” Jaemin said it with a smile planted on his face.

 

Some silence for a few seconds, until Renjun decide to speak up. ”Uhm... who are you??”

 

Jaemin feels like he has beaten up badly, his heart hurts. The love of his life already forgot about him, but Jaemin still want to make sure.

 

”Hahaha, you’re joking right?” With an awkward laughed he let out.

 

Instead of a beautiful laugh, he gets a confused look by Renjun. ”Why would I joke though?”

 

His heart breaks but he will try to forget about it and start all over again.

 

”Okay, I’m Na Jaemin. We have met before.” Jaemin kindly let out his hands and Renjun gladly receive it.

 

”Ah, we have? I didn’t remember it. Anyway, I’m Huang Renjun. Nice to meet you!” Renjun said it excitedly.

 

And then they spent the rest of the day just like yesterday, Jaemin being flirty and Renjun laughed at Jaemin lame flirts.

 

Actually, Jaemin kinda confused. He tries to get to know about Renjun life by asking a lot of questions to him, but all the answer he gets was just ’sorry, I forgot about that’.

 

_Maybe Renjun just didn’t want to open with me yet._ That’s what Jaemin think.

 

Jaemin will try to make Renjun become more comfortable with him, he will make sure Renjun will be happy around him.

 

-☽-

 

”Your development has gotten better, Jaemin,” The doctor give him a pat.

 

”If you keep cooperate with the therapy, your recovery will come sooner.”

 

”Ah, that’s great then the doc,” A smile planted on his lips.

 

”Excuse me then,” Jaemin take a step outside of the therapy room and directly goes to the garden, it’s already kinda late but he hopes Renjun still in his usual spot. They already promised that they will spend more time together today. Unfortunately, the therapy was ended much longer than what Jaemin expected.

 

As he walks to Renjun spot, something unusual happens. There’s one boy sitting beside Renjun. Maybe some jealousy hit him there.

 

”Hi,” Jaemin didn’t greet Renjun excitedly like used to, he just put a simple greeting.

 

”Oh hi,” It’s not Renjun who's the one that answers his greeting. It’s the boy that sat beside Renjun.

 

”Hi!” Now it’s Renjun that greet him back. ”Who are you?” Again and again, Renjun ask who he is. Jaemin already make sure Renjun remember who he is the other times. Now it’s become suspicious.

 

”Are you a friend of Renjun?” the boy once again speak up because of Jaemin reaction there.

 

”I already met him twice, in here,” Jaemin try to convince the boy.

 

”Come here with me,” Jaemin follow what the said boy. ”And Renjun, stay here okay. Don’t go anywhere.”

 

Renjun gives him a simple smile and a cute nod.

 

”I’m sorry if you were shocked there,” The boy was the one who speaks up, ”Well maybe kinda confused too.”

 

”Ok hear me out, I’m Renjun brother,” Jaemin shocked at what the boy says because they didn't look the same at all.

 

”We have different mother okay, and I’m Lucas,” With that explanation Jaemin finally catch up.

 

”Did you get shocked by that situation when Renjun forget about you?” Lucas just go straight to the point here, and Jaemin just gives a nod.

 

”He has a short memory syndrome, he will forget whatever happens yesterday.”

 

”Wow...” Jaemin didn't know what he should say now, suddenly his brains forget all the verbs he had learn in his life.

 

“Yeah, but honestly. You like my brother?” Once again, straight to the point.

 

“Woah, is it written all over my faces?” Jaemin got shocked at Lucas personality.

 

“Kinda, but you already know about his specialty, I don’t want to say this is as an illness okay,” Jaemin know, Lucas really love his brother.

 

“Yes...”

 

“You still like him?”

 

“It didn’t change my heart at all,” Jaemin know it will be hard for him.

 

“It will be hard for you,” Lucas just want to make sure. “I know, I’m ready to take the risk,” there’s determination in his words.

 

“But, will he be healed?” Jaemin just want some hopes.

 

“It depends, he can be healed or worse...” Lucas hangs his words. “Worse?”

 

“He can die,” Jaemin confused, “Die??”

 

”He gets this syndrome from a trauma he gets in the past. And I’m not sure if I’m in the place to tell about the trauma to you. He can easily get panic and freak out every time he remember his trauma. And the doctor said, he got a weak heart, and you know what will happen next, right?”

 

Too much information Jaemin get, he just met this boy two days ago. And now he was informed that the boy he has been fallen to was about to die.

 

“You must be confused Jaemin, take your time. It’s okay if you want to forget about my brother. He probably already didn’t remember you at all.”

 

Just a silence Lucas get as an answer before finally, Jaemin speak up. “I’m gonna stay.”

 

“He is the one who makes me excited to do my therapy, he gives me happiness, might as well give him back the happiness he deserve, even though he will forget about me the next day,” Jaemin already decided it, all he need just to spent the time with Renjun, because that was the happiest moment of his life.

 

-☽-

 

Jaemin already added this activity to his daily activities for the whole month. He had been pinning over Renjun for the whole month. His heart must have become a steel, he doesn't care even though Renjun will always greet him with ’who are you?’ Even his friends already warn him, he will only get hurt from this activity, but like what he said at the start, his heart already become a steel.

 

They already doing their simple greetings like always, there’s just one thing that makes Jaemin really curious. He just wants to know what makes Renjun become like this. What is the reason Renjun have this specialty?

 

”Renjun...” Jaemin will try.

 

”Yes?”

 

”Can I ask you something?”

 

An innocent smile Renjun gave to Jaemin. ”Sure!”

 

”Do you have a trauma?”

 

Renjun made a confused face. ”Trauma?”

 

Renjun become silence for the whole minutes, he closed his eyes like he want to remember something.

 

And when he opened his eyes, there’s only sadness radiates from his beautiful orbs.

 

”I miss her,” that’s the first word that comes out from Renjun mouth, until...

 

He gets a seizure.

 

”OMG RENJUN?! RENJUN!! OMG! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP! PLEASE!!” Jaemin never screams so desperately like this before, it’s like his life depends on this screams.

 

-☽-

 

“I’m sorry,” The first word Jaemin let out when he met Renjun’s brother—or Lucas.

 

With a sobs and red eyes, Jaemin keeps saying sorry to Lucas.

 

“It’s okay Jaemin,” Lucas tried to calm him down. “But can I know the reason why he become like this?”

 

More tears coming out from both of Jaemin eyes. “I shouldn’t have asked him about that, I’m so stupid to let the curiosity control me.”

 

“It must be about the trauma...”

 

“You can punch me and cursed at me, hyung.”

 

“It’s okay, Jaemin. Of course, you will get curious. Let me be the one who’s telling about it to you then.”

 

Jaemin confused, “You’re not mad at me hyung?”

 

“Why should I? It’s my fault, I thought Renjun already strong enough to tell you about all of this,” Lucas took all the blames on him.

 

“It’s not your fault hyung, it is my fault.”

 

“Okay let it be our fault then, now let me tell you about his trauma.”

 

Both of them took a sit because this will be a really hurt and long story and their legs might not be able to take it.

 

”You know, we are from different mother right? Renjun lose his mother when he was still five. And Renjun’s mother was my father affair. My father didn't want my mother to know about his affair with Renjun’s mother, so he give Renjun’s mother a lot of money and told her to go away from his life. And yes, until now my father still feel the guilt of what he has done before.”

 

Lucas takes a deep breath. ”It’s all start here because my father feels guilty, he starts to search Renjun’s mother. Which lead to knowing that Renjun’s mother already died and she left a son. My father tries to search for this boy, he ends up to get an information that the boy he’s been searching for was abused—by his own stepfather. The neighbors said that their stepfather already doing this even before Renjun’s mother die. After knowing what happens, my father quickly took Renjun and start to take care of him. And I’m really glad that my mother also receive him like Renjun was her own son. He finally get the love he deserve all this times from a family. But, all the scars still there with all the painful memories he already receive since he was just born.”

 

Unconsciously, Jaemin eyes let out a tears after heard what Renjun has been through all these times. People say you will only get a beautiful diamond after you polish it hard. Maybe that's why, right now Renjun already become a really beautiful diamond, after all the pain memories he has been through.

 

And now the waiting room just filled with silence and tears, the only thing they can do only wait until the doctor come out.

 

-☽-

 

The doctor already come out, there was a worry embedded on his face.

 

“Are you Renjun family too?” The doctor asked Jaemin.

 

“He’s with me, its fine, just tell us already about my brother condition,” Lucas step up.

 

”I already warn you, Lucas, once again he get the seizures it’s all will be over,” Jaemin can’t hide his teary eyes. His eyes already red because it keep letting out tears.

 

”So? What will happen to him now?” Jaemin try to speak but his voice get shaky there, he didn’t want bad things happen to Renjun.

 

”Only a week left, more or less. His heart already weak, he can’t live without the help of the tools.”

 

Now, this situation only filled with silence. Lucas didn't know he will lose his brother this soon, and Jaemin didn’t know that he will lose Renjun this soon too.

 

Jaemin legs were unable to hold his weight anymore, the tears come out like a rain. Now there’s only dark cloud in his heart. Suddenly, he forget about everything, his back pains, his dance, and also his reason to be alive.

 

He didn't know what to do, there will be no one that understand what he feels right now.

 

-☽-

 

This whole weeks, Jaemin said he will skip his back therapy. He didn't care about his recovery anymore, all he want to do just spent the whole weeks with Renjun and only Renjun, even though he need to start all of this from the start every day—he’s okay with that.

 

Jaemin just want to spend the whole day together—call Jaemin selfish but he doesn't care.

 

The wind breeze lightly and sweep their face, Renjun plant his head on Jaemin’s shoulder. Jaemin gladly received it, Renjun must be tired.

 

Most of the times they spent only with Jaemin mesmerized by Renjun beauty. And Renjun seems didn't mind Jaemin deep stare at him.

 

Jaemin still couldn’t believe all of this will evanescent quickly.

 

Usually Jaemin will come home at night because Lucas forced him to take a rest after spending a whole day with Renjun.

 

-☽-

 

He didn’t know why but Jaemin really want to spend the night with Renjun right now. And thankfully Lucas and the doctor let him, but Renjun need to still wear his tools.

 

Jaemin bring Renjun to their usual spot, they said there will be a shower star tonight, and they surely couldn’t miss it.

 

Jaemin help Renjun take a sit in his usual place on the bench. His body already look so fragile and his pale face make it worse, but he still look beautiful like before in Jaemin eyes.

 

”It was really beautiful Jaemin, thank you for bringing me here,” A beautiful smile planted on Renjun lips.

 

”Beautiful like you, Renjun,” Jaemin made a tinted pink on Renjun cheeks.

 

Jaemin keep staring at Renjun, ”I must look ugly with my pale face.”

 

”What are you saying, Renjun? The fairy will be angry when they heard it, you know you are more beautiful than a fairy right? So if you said you are ugly then the fairies were uglier.” Jaemin said it with serious expression.

 

Renjun just laughs, ”You’re really great at this kind of things huh.”

 

”Well, that’s my specialty,” Jaemin said it with a little bit smirk.

 

Suddenly Renjun humming and that was so beautiful.

 

”You can sing?” Jaemin know Renjun can sing.

 

”Maybe? I just watch this movie and I still remember the song.”

 

Suddenly Jaemin enthusiasm rise up. ”Please, sing it once! I really want to hear your voice!”

 

”Okay okay, but just the chorus okay, that’s all I remember,” Renjun give up and do what Jaemin want.

 

”Yes,” A sparkling radiates from Jaemin.

 

Renjun took a glance at Jaemin before take a deep breath and start singing.

 

So when I'm all choked up and I can't find the words

Every time we say goodbye, baby, it hurts

When the sun goes down

And the band won't play

I'll always remember us this way

 

(Always Remember Us This Way - Lady Gaga) (p.s. go hear the song if you want to get the vibes!)

 

Jaemin tearing up.

 

”My voice is that bad?”

 

”That was the most beautiful voice I’ve ever heard,” Now a smile coming out from Jaemin lips.

 

”You should sing more often Renjun!” Jaemin keep hyping Renjun voice.

 

”Maybe, if I can...”

 

Suddenly the night becomes really cold.

 

”Jaemin,” Renjun place his head on Jaemin’s shoulder—again.

 

”Yes?”

 

”I’m really tired and in pain right now, can I rest peacefully?”

 

Tears flowing out from Jaemin eyes, but he bite his lips so he won’t let out any single sound from his sobs.

 

It took Jaemin a whole five minutes to calm himself.

 

”Can I, Jaemin?” Once again, Renjun asked him—because he didn’t get the answer from the partner.

 

”Yes, if it can make your pain gone,” Jaemin said it with a shaky voice.

 

”Thank you,” Renjun closed his eyes slowly.

 

Now, the pain already goes away. Forever.

 

-☽-

 

Jaemin standing in front of a stone that written ’rest in peace Huang Renjun’.

 

It’s like his eyes already dry and can’t let out even a single tear, he already cried too much.

 

All of Renjun family and acquaintances already left, there’s only Jaemin and Lucas left in there.

 

”Here, I believe Renjun want you to see this,” Lucas give him a scribble book that always in Renjun hand. Renjun never let anyone see what inside that book.

 

Finally, Jaemin left the grave and went back to his home. Now his life will never be the same anymore, Renjun already paint a beautiful yet painful memory in his life. And he will always treasure it.

 

-☽-

 

Jaemin tried to build up his courage and open Renjun scribbles book.

 

It’s just filled with Renjun drawing of that character that Renjun already told him before, “Oh right, a Moomin.” Jaemin remember how excited Renjun when he was talking about a Moomin.

 

But then he reaches the page that written ’important’ with a red ink.

 

_-Day 1: I meet a weirdo pink hair-_

_Suddenly there is a weirdo with pinky hair approach me. Actually, he is more like a prince rather than a weirdo if I’m judging his visual, but his personality is weird. Well, at least he’s handsome. I’m glad he came to approach me. I will probably forget about all of this beautiful memory. But I’m really happy today, he really melts me with his stare. He has beautiful dark brown orbs and beautiful eyebrows. And of course, his pink hair really suits him._

_I’m sad when he says he can’t do what he loves which is dance because of his injury. If only I can make his injury was gone. And I really want to see his dance. But I guess I will never see it and if I can I will forget about it the next day._

_But I still can have hope right? The next day I will surely read this and make my day become happier._

 

Tears coming out from Jaemin eyes again. But he continued to read the next page.

 

_-Day 10: He put a flower crown above my head-_

_Istg, he’s the gentlest person I’ve ever met before, I keep melt with his act. Whenever I read the things I’ve written in here, I realized he is always been this sweet to me._

_But today, he made me a flower crown. He said I look like a prince and deserve a crown. And the crown makes me look more beautiful which makes me melt._

_He really bring happiness into my day. Everyday._

_-Day 20: He show me his dance-_

_I just finished reading the things I’ve written before. And it looks like I want to see his dance. And guess what? Finally, I can see his dance!!_

_But he can’t show me much though, his back injury refrains him to do a lot of moves. But his smile there, it looks like he’s really happy when he is dancing, I can look at his smile for the whole day. And also his moves were so beautiful even though he showed me a hip-hop dance, there still an elegant and beautiful radiates from his cool moves. I really hope I can see his full moves when he already recovered from his injury._

_-Day 31: I remember something-_

_I can’t write a long one and I’m sorry I didn’t write the day 30, I think I pass out yesterday. I remember all the painful memories. But I’m already okay because now he is sleeping beside me, I think I can get through any nightmares now, as long as he will always beside me._

_-Day 36: Probably the last one-_

_I’m glad I spent the last week with him, I read it from before I look really happy. If only I can remember all of this memories. But it’s okay, it was all my fate. God must make him come into my life to make me realize that the person like me can still have a reason to be alive—which is to be with him._

_I don’t think I will ever said this to you, Na Jaemin, but I really falling to you, I love you Na Jaemin. If only my brain can make me said those words to you._

_I’m really really grateful you keep approaching me every day even though we need to start all over again, I’m really glad you never get tired of doing that. I’m also really glad you accepted me and all my weakness. I know I will never say this to you, but I steal a kiss before when you sleep. And your lips was so sweet. When my lips touch his lips the world suddenly become pink and my heart can’t stop flutters._

_I should have kissed him when he’s awake too, but I don’t think I’ll be able to do that._

_Once again, I’m really grateful you come into my life Na Jaemin._

_-Huang Renjun-_

 

The tears keep falling. Jaemin just realized, all this time Renjun also loves him back unconditionally. He knows he make a really great choice when he step up to reach the boy that sitting on the bench that day.

 

Now Jaemin know he has a reason to be alive, and his reason was to live his life happily—so Renjun can be proud of him from above.

 

Jaemin close Renjun scribbles book and stroke it, he is really glad to know Renjun point of view. And he is glad too that Renjun also feel the same toward him.

 

Jaemin place the book at the table. Jaemin was ready to live his life—happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, any comment is accepted^^~


End file.
